The Scarlet Demon
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: This girl swore revenge on Itachi for killing her clan and the demon she carries will help her to get revenge, but will Sasuke kill her in order to get his revenge first or will he fall in love with her along with Naruto once he sees that she's like him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Scarlet Demon**

Flashback

"Scarlet before you were born a demon was using us as new toys because it was bored. Apparently we amused it. That demon is a relative of Kyubi."

"You mean the Nine Tailed Fox Demon!"

"Yes, only this demon is a cat. Kamineow the Cat Demon."

"Wait isn't Kamimeow…"

"Yes…You carry Kamineow around. You were the only newborn that could. That's why people treat you differently."

I was silent staring at the pond that was before me. I though back to all the strange behavior I had sometimes…now I knew why…I was about to cry

"Scarlet? Are you all right?"

I drew in a deep breath and kept my tears from falling. I faced my guardian (if you can even call her that! The only reason she talked to me was because she was forced to! I eavesdropped on the conversation and they actually threatened to kill her.)

"As long as I was around to help my Clan then I'm fine with carrying Kamimeow around. It was my destiny to help my Clan from being destroyed and now I have a new dream to follow."

With that said I turned around and crept away. But just before I was out of sight and about to disappear into the shadows I was stopped.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to start training myself to be the greatest ninja ever! Now I know I have someone to trust." I started to disappear.

"Who do you trust?!"

"Myself!"

"Why only yourself?!"

"Why only yourself she asks. WHY ONLY MYSELF! Because you and everyone else who talks to me has to be threatened or blackmailed to talk or hang out with me that's why!" I screamed.

_Why am I wasting my breath screaming at such a useless human being! That's one of the first things to train myself to so. Detach my feelings they'll only get in the way._

"How so you know about that!?"

I turned back to my "guardian" and looked her right in the eyes with a cold stare.

"Because! I have ears like a cat." I said coldly.

With that I crept off into the darkness.

end of flashback

I crept out onto the ledge hidden in the shadows of darkness.

"You have no choice but to kill the girl!" A man yelled.

The only way to identify him is by his black hair because you couldn't see the rest of him and I had never heard his voice before but the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"And if I don't want to!" Another man's voice yelled defiantly

"_Cousin?!?!"_

"You have no choice! Just stop stalling and accept!"

"I would much rather die first! I can't kill her!"

"You will or you die!" The man with black hair slammed his fists on the table on his right.

"Then I choose death!" The man was then tied to a chair by two huge body guards.

"Fine then, I can always get others to do the dirty work for me but I thought it would work best if it was you. Oh well." He signaled to his body guards.

They raised their weapons and were about to cut the man's throat but the sound of shattering glass stopped them along with the sound of hissing. The body guards looked around in confusion as a kuni was flung at the lights and their weapons knocked out of their hands. There was the sound of rope slashed and a scramble of feet.

"Hurry you idiots their getting away!" The man with black hair screamed.

"But we can't see and apparently that thing can!"

Suddenly a light was lit and a girl age 15 was standing with a kuni to the man's black haired man's throat. She had black hair with red streaks. She wore silver eye shadow with black eye liner with black and silver glitter mascara. The girl had a red long sleeved shirt that had slits in the arms that showed silver fabric and the whole shirt had black mesh covering it. The pants were black with slits in it that showed red and silver streaks of fabric with silver glitter. The pants were loose enough where you could do anything flexible but tight not too tight to show a good form. The girl had a series of weapons on her that the hilts were red black or sparkly black and silver. But her prize possession her sword was the most decorative of all her weapons. It was as tall as her, it was delicate but it was strong. It had a silver hilt with a glittery black cat on it. It had red flames decorating the sword all the way from the hilt to the tip. I had a black triangle on my nose with black streaks on my cheeks that looked like whiskers.

"Well…if it isn't you! You fell right into my hands."

I meowed with laughter.

"You wish!" With that I cut his throat but he turned into mud.

_A replacement jutsu!_

I turned around and my eyes searched franticly.

"Rasengan!" The man appeared form nowhere.

I whipped out my sword and it clashed with his Rasengan just in time. When the smoke disappeared I was…let's just say I wasn't myself. My eyes which are usually black were glittery black with red flames in the middle but that wasn't he weirdest thing about them they were the same shape put the pupa was in slits like a cat's!(Can you tell I was a little angry?)

"So you came out after all."

"You were going to get my cousin to kill me. I think I'll come out and play for that." I hissed.

After a while I yawned.

"This battle isn't worth fighting."

"You only say that because you are loosing."

The man had many wounds on him and I had three times as many wounds.

"No I'm just bored. And besides my cousin and I are far enough away so you won't find us."

"But your right in front of me?"

There was a poof and a tree stump fell to the ground.

"That's impossible! You were bleeding! You looked like a cat! You had cat's eyes!"

"Guess again!" Purring could be heard all around him. "I'll play with you later!"

"_The boss is going to kill me for loosing her when she appeared right in front of me."_

"Good! Now I get to see how painful your death will be!"

The man threw up his arms and screamed.

"I'll get you for this! You won't hear the last from me!"

Meanwhile on the outskirts of a village miles away

"Why didn't you stay and actually fight."

"I needed to get you out of there and besides I said before that I'll play with him later." I said, "What about you? I thought you were dead."

"I was the only one who managed to escape. I knew you were alive. It just wasn't safe for me to look for you.

"Now here is what you need to follow. And don't let anyone know that you have these."

With that he turned and gave me a bag of scrolls.

"Study hard, become the best ninja ever, and don't let anyone stand in your way. But the most important things you need to know don't die and don't trust anyone but yourself!" With that he closed his eyes.

"Cuz, there are so many things I don't understand does this mean? Cuz? CUZ?" I threw myself on him grabbing his vest!

"I'm sorry Scarlet…I can't stay…the rest of the clan…my family…they're calling me…I must go to them…"

"No! Cousin don't die! What am I to do once I achieve all these things?" I said crying.

"You are to build up…the clan!" With that he died.

"Thank you…Skalemati." I said sadly.

I made the proper hand signs to make the grave, made more hand signs that made the marker and the coffin. With that I placed him in the coffin but before that I made the hand signs that let me study what was in his mind and what he had seen of my clan. Now that I knew my clan's secrets I closed the coffin and lowered it into the grave, covering it with dirt. Lastly I made more hand signs, red light glowed from my fingertips, I traced letters onto the grave marker and the words appeared etched in the stone, my other hand shown with black glittery light and I made a border around the grave and passed my hand along the grave marker.

"Now no one can ever bother you." With that I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scarlet Demon Ch 2**

"_I don't see why I have to do this! Be on teams! You can't depend on anyone! What are these fools thinking? Kamineow? Answer me!"_

_You don't have to be so pushy! Who stepped on your tail in the morning? _

"_You did!"_

_Or was it Itachi?_

"_Bring that up one more time and I swear I will kill myself" _

_Not if I have anything to say about it! Besides you need to get your revenge before you die, you need me._

"_Do you smell that?...Dog!" I hissed. "It's that guy! Kiba why is it that he has to carry Ochamaru around! I hate dogs!" _

With that said I moved to a new spot one where I was downwind of Ochamaru.

Arf! Arf! "What is it Ochamaru?" Ochamaru started to growl."A cat? Where? I don't sense any cat? Although there is that mysterious cat girl that I saw that nearly killed anyone who had to battle her. I can't wait to go up against her we'll show her that dogs are better than cats! Right Ochamaru?" Arf! Arf!

"_So my team consists of those two…interesting. The one with the messy hair is a slacker and the one with the tame hair is the one who thinks that he's the most popular one. And they aren't exactly fond of me seeing that they got on my nerves when we first met. They will learn to respect me soon enough!"_

"Hey there pretty kitty! So come over here and purr for your master." With that the one with the tame blond hair (Athekmsoi) put his arm around me with a huge grin on his face.

I frowned and glanced at his arm then back at his face and gave him a death glare.

"I'd remove your arm if I were you Athekmsoi." I hissed.

"Looks like you'll never get this one to faun over you!" The one with the messy brown hair (Teklamesoi) said.

"You should really listen to your brother Athekmsoi. Now if you don't remove your arm I will break it." I hissed in an icy voice.

"Ouch! Ice Queen! I like it." Athekmsoi said removing his arm.

"Get used to it Athekmsoi! And you'd better use my name from now on!" I said as I jumped off the platform, landing lightly, gracefully on my feet.

"What's Scarlet's problem? I'm a chick magnet! Shouldn't she fall for me?" Athekmsoi fumed.

"What's up with him?" Sasuke Uchiha asked walking up the ramp to the platform.

"He's mad because his grin didn't make Scarlet faint over him." Teklamesoi replied.

"I didn't know that there was a girl named Scarlet until now when I saw her called up. And I usually know everybody because I note which people to avoid." Sasuke said, "She's smart, doesn't let anyone push her around."

"You should've seen her when Athekmsoi hit on her for the first time. Somehow in a few seconds of bouncing off of walls of buildings she had him hanging from a rope upside-down in only his underwear. Then she kept punching and kicking him until he couldn't take it anymore. At last she yelled at him for a bit and smirked to herself and said, "Your fan girls will love to take care of you. So think of this as a favor. Now they won't be able to keep their hands off of you." I laughed at him so hard I started to cry." Teklamesoi laughed at the memory.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"It was a manly cry!" Teklamesoi said defensively.

"Sure it was…" Sasuke replied.

"_She moves like a cat. And she has something about her that's like me. She avoids everyone and anyone, I rarely see her. She's…What am I saying! She's unusual. That's it!"_

"Seen her around often?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. She's always alone with her thoughts." Teklamesoi said in a bored tone, "Look if you want to get to know her better then go talk to her yourself but I would think twice if I were you…actually I wouldn't think of talking to her at all."

"What makes you think I want to talk to her! I gust asked you a question." Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"_Or am I?"_

Sasuke pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"No. I need to train more."

"Ah yes. Sasuke has to train till he nearly kills himself again." Teklamesoi said as he walked away.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said giddily.

"What so you want Sakura?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura nervously giggled.

"Want to train with me?" Sakura asked her face transformed into a pathetic puppy dog face.

"Forget it Sakura!" Sasuke poofed out of sight.

"_Man, she's annoying!"_

"_What! Why does he always have to do that! Get back here Sasuke!"_

Sword strikes banging, hisses, sounds of claws against metal, and yowling sounds came over the wind.

"_What the heck!?!"_

Sasuke jumped through the trees in search for the source of the sounds.

"_Wow. Didn't know my hearing was that good. These sounds are really far away, I guess this'll help me with my training."_

Finally an exhausted Sasuke stopped on a branch high above a meadow he looked down to see the source of the noise.

"_Someone's here, someone who wants to learn new jutsu's. And I think I know who that person is."_

"_You know who everyone is." Kamineow complained, "This is a waste of our chakra. Just take the guy out then take care of the guy in the tree."_

"_Only if it will make you shut up!" _

"It is time to end this battle." I said coldly.

"No way I need to see what you know in order for me to teach you anything new."

"Please…Sensei!" I said in a mocking voice, "You don't even know that Uchiha Sasuke is spying on us!"

"_What! How could she possibly know? I saw no jutsu put down as a trap. How?"_

"I think that before you teach me anything, if there even is anything else for me to learn that you learn when people are spying on you. Now I declare this match over." I said annoyed.

With that said I pushed up my sleeves and unwrapped the bandaging as I disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke kicking him into the air. I jumped into the air behind Sasuke and grabbed him as the bandages wrapped around him binding his body; I hugged him tightly as I changed our angle so we were spiraling down like falcons.

"Forbidden Lotus Jutsu!" I yowled.

I let go of Sasuke just in time so I could do a flip in the air and give him a powerful kick in the back to help damage him even worse. Sasuke hit the ground with a smack so hard that there was a five foot hole in the ground where he fell and it was in a perfect circle around his body.

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Okay, what you know about Scarlet so fa is that she's powerful, unpredictable, and unusual. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."_

"What did you do that for!?!? You could have killed him using that jutsu! And how are you still standing? That jutsu takes a ton of chakra to perform." My sensei yelled.

"One…So what if I killed him? Two…the Forbidden Lotus Jutsu is easy for me to perform, it hardly takes any of my chakra. Three…like I said, this match is over…" I said in a bored tone.

I walked over to Sasuke…or rather the hole that he was in. He picked up his head and was crouching in pain.

"Next time, if I do catch you spying on my training…if you could call it that…it was merely the first quarter of a warm up…you will get much worse than you did now."

I picked up my sword and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why should I?" I said laughing, "You had it easy Uchiha! Next time I won't be so forgiving."

"_Not bad. It could have been more flashy though." Kamineow said. _

"_I don't want to show my true power now. Then people will be afraid to spar with me."_

"_Whatever. Now what are you going to do?" Kamineow asked._

"_Go get something to eat."_

"_Anything in particular?" _

"_If you want me to eat what you eat forget it! Well can I go hunt then?" Kamineow yowled._

"_Fine!" _

I performed the hand signs that allowed Kamineow to shrink to a regular sized cat. Then I released her.

"Just don't kill any humans! Only animals…except for Ochamaru or Kiba's bugs!" I said warning her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where will you be?"

"I'll go get Ramen. You know where."

"Alright…" Kamineow started to edge away from me.

"Wait! Change into a black cat before you forget!"

"Fine!" Kamineow hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scarlet Demon Ch 3**

I walked into the Ramen shop and sat down on a stool, after I ordered and started eating, who should appear but Uzumaki Naruto.

"Great! He's going to order everything on the menu twice and then I can't grab seconds!" I muttered to myself.

"Two of everything on the menu!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed some chopsticks, seating himself on a stool.

"Not until I get seconds!" I shouted.

"What! Since when do you get everything you want?" Naruto said.

"You heard the lady! She gets dibs before you do. Sorry." The shopkeeper said.

"You ordered all of that!" Naruto yelled in astonishment as the waiter brought out my food.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Yeah, cuz that's how much I eat." Naruto said.

"_This girl…wow…I never knew someone could eat as much ramen as I could, let alone a girl…who is she?"_

I started to walk out.

"Scarlet are you going to pay for this now or am I putting it on your tab?"

"I might as well pay for it now." I said sighing, I walked back and paid for my food and walked to my apartment.

"_Scarlet… hugh…suits her. She's HOT! I wonder if I'll ever see her again." Naruto thought._

The sound of pounding feet and a flash of a white shirt and long brown hair was all I saw. Then I hit the ground painfully.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" I snapped as I jumped up rubbing my arm.

"_Neji Hyuga. Should've known that when I saw the long brown hair in a loose pony tail."_

"Watch where I'm going?! Speak for yourself. You walk like everyone has to get out of your way." Neji growled.

I flicked a piece of red streaked hair out of my face and glared at him.

"Well if you don't get out of my way then why would I get out of your way?" I hissed.

"Well isn't someone touchy." Neji remarked as he walked past.

I hit him in the back of the head really hard and he hit the ground. He jumped up rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!" Neji yelled as I walked away.

"Next time stay out of my way!" I shouted as I walked away.

A kunai was thrown at my back but I sensed it and caught it, throwing it back. Neji caught it and put it in his pouch.

"If we are going to fight I suggest that we take it to a place outside where there is enough room." I said nodding my head toward a field.

"_Kamineow! Come to me but stay out of sight until you can reach me." _

"_Who are you fighting this time?"_

"_Hyuga Neji."_

"_Why?"_

"_He needs to learn to stay out of my way."_

"You are lucky…I will give you time to catch your breath since you have been running." I hissed walking off, "Two minutes is all you get."

I jumped off and found Kamineow sun tanning on a tree branch.

"About time you got here."

"Shut up will you! I'm gonna need to use Sharingan, I'd like to copy some techniques the Hyuga has."

With that said I performed the hand signs that allowed Kamineow to return to me. I clenched a fist and looked at it.

"_I love the power I have."_

"_WE!"_

"_Shut up!"_

I returned to the field and found the Hyuga with his eyes closed standing near a tree.

"She has twice as much chakra then she had before I ran into her and even then that was a lot but now she's even stronger can I defeat her?" Neji thought.

"Wow. I get to watch the show and eat at the same time this should be some good entertainment." Naruto thought.

Neji assumed his stance, I smirked and flipped my head so that my hair fell into my face and crouched.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled.

Neji's eyes (white with the purple tinge of the Hyuga Clan) became scary. You could see all the veins that surrounded them because they popped out immensely.

"Sharingan!" I whispered.

"_This should be interesting. I'll play around with you till I learn some of the most important moves that you cherish."_

"_Are you going to play it like you regret asking him to fight, then when you are on the brink of death I heal you, and you attack him with his own techniques?"_

"_I learn new techniques in order to get stronger, so of course!" I hissed._

"Let's see how you're defensive jutsu's are!" I shouted as I made shadow clones of myself without the Sharingan, they surrounded Neji, he just smirked.

"Rotation!" Neji shouted.

"_Interesting use of jutsu. That one I can tell is one of his best and it takes a lot of his strength, even better."_

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" I yowled.

"I don't have time for this!" Neji yelled as he threw kunai at me.

"What? No time for play?" I meowed as I dodged the kunai.

"Not really." Neji said, "Three Tripod, 64 Palm!"

Neji assumed his stance and ran at me, striking all 64 of my chakra points.

"_She's toast!" Naruto gaped._

I fell to the ground but I smirked.

"Nice try Hyuga, but not good enough." I smirked and flipped my hair out of my face to show my Sharingan eyes.

"_She shouldn't be moving at all! And how can she possibly have any energy left for the Sharingan? Wait...I thought only the Uchiha's could use the Sharingan but she's no Uchiha. What is she?!"_

I got up and smiled.

"Byakugan!" I shouted.

"_What!?!" Neji gaped._

"Three Tripod 64 Palm!" I shouted assuming his stance.

"That's not possible!" Neji shouted in surprise.

"Well apparently it is." I replied as I struck.

Neji fell on his back, staring at the ground. I walked over and stooped over him.

"Next time stay out of my way! Think yourself lucky that you are breathing right now, you had it easy."

I started walking away.

"Wait!" Neji shouted trying to move, "Who are you?"

I stopped.

"Scarlet…Angel Scarlet."

I was almost out of the field then I looked directly at Naruto's hiding spot.

"Naruto!" I yelled, "You might want to get the medical ninja's for this Hyuga."

Later walking to my apartment.

"_You really need someone to talk to, don't you?" Kamineow asked._

"_Maybe."_

"_Why don't you at least try to be friends with someone?"_

"_Nope!" _

I turned the lock to my apartment, red walls with silver designs on anything black and black designs on anything silver.

"_Time to look at the fist scroll that was left to me."_

**Scroll #1**

First things first it'll take some getting used to,

You have to make friends with a bunch of people

_What!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't be friends with people! What was he thinking!?!? The only "friends" I've had are people that had to be bribed and threatened to even talk to me!_

I know that you are going to have some trouble with this seeing that no one wanted to be your friend but you have to learn to be nice to people. In order to defeat Itachi then you need friends to help you even with the help of Kamineow. That is the first thing you need to learn.

Good Luck. (You'll need it.)

I sighed.

_I can't believe this. I need to make friends with people me Scarlet! Well if I have to then I will. I will not deny the last wishes of my cousin, especially if it will help me to get my revenge on Itachi Uchiha. Wait a minute…Itachi Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Wow! Took you long enough to realize that!_

_What can I say? I 'm a blond in disguise._

_Apparently._

_Shut Up!_

_So Itachi is Sasuke's brother. No wonder why I became impatient and had that wave of hate. But who to be friends with first? The person has to be like me…in a way, but also different._

_What about that girl from the Dessert?_

_Temari…yes…Temari will do._


	4. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
